1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating systems, and particularly to a heat dissipating system employing a liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipating device is usually needed in an electronic device for dissipating heat generated in the electronic device. For example, a fan and a heat sink are located in a server system. However, developments in the industry have produced faster components, which produce more heat, and a fan and a heat sink fail to meet the needs of these new components.